Solo una palabra
by StrangeGirlNelle
Summary: Tras decir toda la verdad ante su familia, verse repudiada y sufrir un accidente que la cambiara totalmente Chikane huye de casa en busca de su verdadero hogar y en busca de la dueña de esa dulce voz que inunda su mente./ Rated M con el tiempo
1. Introduccion

N/A: Aquí tenéis mi primera historia, bueno mas bien la introducción por eso es tan corto. Los personajes de Kannazuki No Miko no me pertenecen yo solo he cogido algunas características para una historia propia. Espero que os guste.

Valla mierda,valla mierda,valla mierda. Era lo único que mi mente repetía una y otra vez mientras andaba bajo la lluvia intentando se había descontrolado o eso podía recordar, ni siquiera sabía que había dicho exactamente lo único que veía en mi cabeza era a mi familia, todos callados de pronto, mirándome fijamente unos con asco, otros con superioridad pero ni una mirada de cariñ pensé que reaccionarían así y ahora que podía darme cuenta tampoco ayudo mucho salir corriendo de casa como una loca.

Cuando conseguí tranquilizarme mire a mi alrededor y vi que me encontraba en mitad del campo andando entre girasoles empezando a saludar a la vida y césped mas alto de lo que debería. Me tire en la hierba y empece a llorar, no podía ni ver mis propias manos por las lagrimas pero necesitaba desahogarme. ¿Como una sola palabra podía haber echo que mi propia madre me diera la espalda? Una maldita palabra. Si, soy gay, ¿que tiene de malo? , soy una mujer y me gustan las mujeres, pero mi familia (si es que podía llamarles así) parecía que les acababa de decir que era una asesina sino no podía entender las caras que pusieron.

Estuve abrazándome a mi misma durante horas, llore hasta que no me quedaron lagrimas y entonces decidí regresar, no creo que me cerraran la puerta de mi propia casa o al menos eso esperaba. Me levante como pude, mire a mi alrededor y cuando divise casas ande en esa dirección. Tras varios minutos el cielo se cubrió de rayos y truenos, con cada haz de luz parecía que las estrellas se derramaban sobre mi para guiarme a casa. No me preocupaba que alguno me cayese encima, mi vida no iba a empeorar más o eso pensaba. Pero me equivoque porque un rayo callo justo delante de mi, el golpe aunque no llegó a alcanzarme si me hizo caer y tendida en el suelo un rayo tras otro caían a mi alrededor y tras muchos fogonazos de luz el último me dio de lleno y me desmaye mientras oía como una melodía llegaba a mi y una dulce voz me acunaba.


	2. Chapter 1

N/A: Bueno aquí va ya el primer capitulo. Son mucho mas cortos de lo que tenia en mente pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer con el poco tiempo que tengo solo espero que a alguien le guste. Los personajes de Kannazuki no Miko no me pertenecen yo solo he cogido algunas características para una historia propia. Empece a notar calor en mi cara,abrí los ojos lentamente y el sol me cegó de golpe. ¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba mucha luz a mi alrededor alejando la oscuridad, después un golpe y una dulce voz que me cantaba al oído. Aun escuchaba en mi cabeza aquella linda y dulce voz ¿de quien seria? Me restregué los ojos despacio y me incorpore quedando sentada en la hierba o lo que parecía hierba, a mi alrededor todo estaba chamuscado formando un circulo y muchas mas marcas así me rodeaban. Acaricie despacio mis extremidades, estaba entumecida casi sin fuerzas para moverme pero intente levantarme varias veces hasta que lo conseguí. Me estire repetidas veces cuando estuve totalmente de pie. Divise casas a lo lejos y pude entender que no estaba lejos de casa. Comencé a caminar con cuidado ya que seguía débil mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido esa noche anterior. Mi mente estaba turbia, no conseguía hacer una imagen clara en mi cabeza de todo pero poco a poco fui recordando. La reunión familiar, mi miedo al ver sus caras, la lluvia y la luz que me hizo dormir. Tras casi una hora andando en dirección a las casas que veía a lo lejos llegue a la carretera, las calles estaban desiertas y el sol no estaba muy alto, no serían mucho mas de las 7, no tenía que preocuparme con encontrarme con nadie ya que a esa hora todo el mundo estaba aun en casa. Llegue a casa lo mas rápido que pude, abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido pero no era necesario ya que mi madre no había vuelto a casa esa noche. Entre directa a lo más hondo de la casa, directa a mi habitación mientras me iba quitando la ropa por el pasillo. Entre al baño y me quede fija ante el espejo mirando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo casi desnudo, estaba diferente, me notaba diferente, mi piel era aún mas blanca de lo que podía recordar, mi pelo parecía como embarrado pero se arreglaría tras la ducha y me notaba mas esbelta, con mejor porte. Entre en la ducha y el agua empezó a envolverme llevándose mi mal estar por las cañerías y ayudándome a respirar. Con las manos en la pared miraba el agua desaparecer toda marrón llevándose lo que creía barro. Me enjabone con cuidado ya que me sentía dolorida y al pasar la esponja por mi espalda un pequeño gemido de dolor escapo de mis labios, seguramente sería una herida. Cuando el agua caliente decidió acabarse salí de la ducha, me envolví en una toalla y me puse de nuevo frente al espejo pero esta vez grite al ver mi reflejo. Toque mi pelo con cuidado, estire para comprobar que era mio, me eche agua en la cara por si estaba soñando e incluso me pellizque pero no era un sueño, mi pelo era azul. Tan larga como era mi melena la cual llegaba hasta mis glúteos ahora era de un azul eléctrico fuerte y llamativo. Aquello que pensé era barro no lo era, era mi color, mi negro azabache que me abandonaba dejando sitio a este llamativo azul. ¿Como narices había ocurrido esto? ¿Quién me lo había echo? ¿Cuando? Me recogí el pelo con la toalla y me centre en otra cosa, en curarme la herida de la espalda. Abrí el botiquín sacando alchool y gasas, puse un pequeño espejo de mano apuntando a mi espalda para ver la herida pero no era una herida, era un tatuaje, un maldito tatuaje de lo que parecía ser una luna tendida. Pelo azul, un tatuaje, mi cuerpo el cual parecía cambiado. ¿Qué había ocurrido cuando ese rayo me alcanzo? 


End file.
